


Almost Lover

by kincy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Lover, Angst, M/M, Sad, sorry for my poor English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kincy/pseuds/kincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible that we can fall in love with someone we just met for a few times? It’s not love at first sight or any close but still – feeling is complicated.</p><p>Non beta reader, all mistake is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lover

Castiel moved in to this town because of his family business’ branch office. His father appointed him to be this branch office’s new manager replaced his retire employee, so here he is. The office seems nice, it’s neat and clean – really neat. He walks around Novak’s Legal Services and finds his new personal office, it’s empty – only has basic furniture but nothing else. His phone rings and the unfamiliar number is shown, he frowns a little then picks up.

“Hello?”

“Sorry Is that Mr.Novak?”

“Yes, Castiel Novak’s speaking.”

“Oh, great! I’m Sam Winchester – the lawyer in your Legal Service, you can call me Sam. Sorry but can you drive to the bar & diner on 24th street, please? I have to go grab my stuff at home and I’ll meet you there.” His voice sounds anxiety and he supposes to find his way to reach this bar then.

“It’s fine. I think I can find my way to get there.”

“Sorry again, Mr.Novak. I’ll be there as quick as I can.” They hangs up, he walks to his car and finds his way to go to that place.

 

And he succeeds, he reaches the bar 15 minutes later after lost in the town and found out the bar is just 5 blocks above his office. It’s the diner at the day and the bar at night, now there are just a few people but he’s sure if it’s late it’ll be crowded.

“Excuse me, do you know Mr.Winchester?” He asks the man in the leather jacket next to him. The man lifts his head up and looks at him with his bright green eyes.

“Uh – yeah – I think you’re speaking about me.” His voice is different from the time they talked and he doesn’t look like someone who works in legal services, no offense of course – just –

“I’m Castiel Novak, the new manager of Novak’s Legal Services” Mr.Winchester seems confused and he wonders why. He gasps then shakes his head.

“Nah, man. You come to the wrong Mr.Winchester then.” What’s he talking about? He just told that he’s Mr.Wnchester then how he’s wrong Mr.Winchester? Looks like wrongMr.Winchester can see his confusion he continues explaining. “I think the Winchester you’re looking for is my brother – Sam Winchester. I’m a mechanic not a lawyer”

“Oh…” He’s now really disgrace of it. Another Mr.Winchester just laughs dryly. “I apologize for my mistake and – um – wasting your time.”

“It’s okay, people usually get confused between me and Sammy. I’m Dean by the way.”

“I’m Castiel Novak.” He holds his hand out and they shake it.

“Yeah, Nice to meet you Cas. Is it okay if I call you that? Your nam is quite –”

“Mouthful, I know. Please call me what you’re comfortable with.” Ho nods and wondering did Dean forget that he has already introduced himself already? They have a small talk and he thinks Dean’s really funny, he’s comfortable being with Dean.  
The door opens loudly but he doesn’t notice it. Dean waves his hand to the door and there’s a tall man with long brown hair panting walks toward them. This must be Mr.Winchester he’s looking for. He seems exhausted when he put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and gives Castiel a simper.

“Sorry Mr.Novak.” He says while panting. Mr.Winchester coughs then continues. “My brother doesn’t disturb you, does he?” Castiel chuckles then shakes his head and he can hear Dean’s mumbling about giving him some credit or something.

“Talking with Dean is enjoyable, thank you for you empathy Mr.Winchester.”

“You guys seem know each other now! And please call me Sam.” Mr.Wi – Sam gives him a small smile. “So I think you already checked your new office, right Mr.novak?”

“Yes, it’s nice and I think my appliances will arrive this evening. Castiel is fine too, Sam.” Sam grins and nods. “If you excuse me I have to check my apartment now.”

“Oh, right. Have a safe drive Castiel.” Sam waves to him a little with a genuine smile.

“See you around, Cas!” Dean lifts his head up from his beer bottle and says.

“Yes, see you around Dean.” He gives Dean a small grin. “And oh, thank you Sam. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

He’s stunned, yes obviously stunned by Dean Winchester – the man with bright green eyes, dirty blonde hair, freckles and his extraordinary ways to make other people feel comfortable around him, it’s just an impression nothing more. He has to admit that it makes him feel something weird but close enough to call happiness however not love or love at first sight. Dean’s just a nice guy to hang out with as a friend.  
He comes to his new apartment and realizes his appliances are all here. Great, tomorrow he can move it to his office. Castiel lays down on his bed after showered and just falls asleep.

* * *

 

Rise and shine, he totally moves in now. It’s 7.30 he has an hour and a half for setting his appliances, he’s doing great his stuffs are easy to carry of course they’re desk accessories. After 30 minutes he only remains some file boxes.

“Good morning Castiel! You came so early.” It’s Sam and he’s confused because the office opens at 8.30. Sam seems understand his confusion. “Uh – you said yesterday that your appliances will arrive that evening so I assume you’ll move it to the office this morning and I want to help.” Sam shrugs at the end of his declaration. “But it seems you almost done, I think I’m late then.”

“You know you don’t have to do this, Sam.” He picks a file box up and Sam does the same.

“Yeah, but like I said I want to help, plus I have a few question to ask you.”

 

Later when they finished, He sits in his room and Sam brings him a cup of coffee. Castiel thanks him and enjoys his coffee. Sam sits in front of him with curious eyes.

“What have you done to my brother?” He almost chokes up his coffee. What did he just say? What has he done to Dean? “Uh – sorry, I mean my brother never seems so brighten up like this since we were kid. Looks like Dean really likes you.” How could he? They just met yesterday and barely known each other.

“I don’t know what you mean, Sam. I haven’t done anything – I just talked with him, that’s it.” He frowns then sips his coffee to escape Sam’s gaze.

“Yeah, maybe he just really enjoys talking with you but it’s just weird.” And Sam’s mumbling about something that he doesn’t bother to listen. “Anyway I have to open the office now and you’ll meet you employees.” And he’s left there in his room.

 

His colleagues are very kind, they all close to each other – just like another family. He now knows that his secretary who’s another lawyer is Sam’s girlfriend, Jessica Moore. She explains about the office to him clearly and introduces the others to him. The office isn’t really busy, there are a few clients come to get legal advice or hire a lawyer by phone and in the person. The noon comes so soon, most of his colleagues go out for lunch but there are some people in the office too.

Castiel open his lunch box and sees Sam isn’t eating his lunch, he looks like he’s waiting for someone.

“Sam, are you waiting for someone?” Sam turns to him with a simper.

“Yeah, Dean forgot to pack my lunch this morning so I have to wait for him to bring it to me.” He laughs dryly, seems like Dean’s forgetful.

“Is it happened often?”

“No, just lately he’s quite forgetful, at first I think he teased me but no he also forgets about other thing easily. Oh, there he is! Thanks for waiting with me Castiel.” Before he can have time to consider anything Dean’s pushing the door to open and walks toward them.

“Here you go Sammy, sorry again. Oh,hey Cas!” Dean gives Sam his lunch box and waves to him.

“Hello Dean.”

“Ahem, if you guys don’t mind we should have lunch together – it’d be great, but if you aren’t comfortable with it you know you can have lunch in your room.” Sam clears his throat and suggests while they’re staring at each other. He turns to Castiel while saying the last line.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna waste my lunch time driving back to the garage too.” Dean answer almost immediately

“No, I wouldn’t mind that.” He grins a little then goes to grab his lunch box.

 

“Dean. Dean!” He looks up and sees Sam’s yelling at – looks like daydreaming – Dean.

“What Sammy?” Dean frowns at Sam and rests his chin on his hand.

“Don’t you have to go back to the garage? It’s 12.45.” Dean’s eyes suddenly widen and he quickly grabs his lunch box and jacket.

“Shit, I’ll be dead! Thanks Sammy, don’t forget to tell Jess I say hi and see you later Cas!” He runs through the door and rushes to his car.

“Good bye, Dean.” He says but it’s too late, because Dean’s gone.

“It’s true then.” He glances at Sam who’s still chewing his apple.

“Yeah, I told you.” Seems like he knows what he’s talking about. Castiel politely excuses himself to go back to his room, Sam nods and packs his lunch box. While walking to his own room the latest situation comes across his mind, seeing Dean stampeding is kind of amusing, is it weird? He shakes his head to banish that nonsense thought and finally back to work.

* * *

  
From days turn to weeks. Now he adjusts to his new job, new colleagues and new environment, everything is doing great. The office’s flaws are now fixed, it’s running systematically. He spent his first weekend survey the town, trying to find his place to relax and he found it – the lake nearby his apartment is really peaceful. It’s very magnificent when dusk and he’ll definitely find some time to see it at dawn.

Castiel opens his eyes, goes back to real-life – enough for day dreaming. He decides to continue his paperwork after takes a break for relaxing. Today’s works are more than usual maybe because it’s almost the end of the month.

“Excuse me.” He looks up and finds Jessica pokes out from the door frame.

“Yes?”

“It’s – uh – I and Sam have to meet our clients at their home but Sam told Dean to get his door key at 4 this afternoon and we aren’t sure that we can come back timely.” Jessica looks really worried, she holds her hands tightly while looking at him with an anxiety eyes.

“You can deposit Sam’s key to me and when Dean comes, I can give it to him.” Her eyes brighten up and her hands are no longer holding anymore.

“Really! Thank you so much, Castiel. I’ll tell Sam and give the key to you.”

“You’re welcome, no need to worry. I’ll make sure Dean can get in to his house.” He gives her a small grin. Jessica thanks him again then walks out. A few minutes later Sam comes to his room.

“Thank you, Castiel and this is the key. Please tell Dean I’m sorry.” He takes the key from Sam and places it in his small box nearby.

“I will, Sam. Good luck with your clients.” Sam nods and goes out through the front door with Jessica. Castiel turns his attention back to his work and wait.

 

He glances at his watch, it’s 3.50 – ten minutes before Dean comes and before closing the office. Some of his colleagues start to pack their stuff and some are still working. After looks around the office he continues typing again. It’s 4 now, most of the employees are go out now. Usually Sam is the one who open and close the office but when he can’t back in time, Castiel is the one who do this job because he always stays late to finish his work and today is the same.

4.10 And there’s no sign of Dean, maybe he’s still at work.

4.25 He starts to worry and decides to go to Dean’s house. Castiel searches Sam’s file to find his address, after closing the office he drives to Dean’s house and there he is. Dean‘s sitting in front of the door with an angry look, his face’s red contrasts with his resentful bright green eyes. Castiel rushes from his car toward Dean.

“Dean!” He shouts and Dean looks up with a frown.

“Cas? Why are you here?” He shows Dean the key after he’s in front of him. “Is that my key? How can you get it? I left it in the house.”

“Sam gives it to me and told me that you’ll come and get it after work at my office. I waited but you didn’t come so I drove here.” Castiel explains and gives Dean his key. Dean’s eyes widen and takes his key.

“Oh, right. Sam told me to – anyway thanks a lot Cas. If you aren’t here when Sam comes back home I may punch him in the face.” Dean giggles and opens the door.

“I think I should go home, Good bye Dean.” He turns back to go to his car but dean grips his shoulder. Castiel turns and tilts his head questioningly.

“Wait! You –uh – you should come inside, I’m gonna make dinner – think it’s for wasting your time to give me the key then.” He grins a little with the invitation then nods.

“That’s very kind of you.”

“Now come on! Let’s go inside.”

 

“Dean, I’m home.” Sam walks in to the house, he looks tired. Maybe the case is real difficult. “What the – Castiel? Why are you here?” Sam frowns. Well, seeing him grabs plates in his kitchen must makes him shocked.

“Cas, If you find the plates take it to the table and wait there alright?” Before he can answer Dean who’s wearing apron tells him while his eyes are still on the stove.

“What’s going on here Dean?”

“Oh, Sammy. You’re back!” Dean turns from the stove to face his brother. Castiel grabs more plate and places it on the table.

“Yes, I’m. But why Castiel is here?”

“Cas came to our home so I invite him to have dinner.” But Sam’s still frowning so Castiel decides to explain more.

“Dean forgot to go to the office so I drove here to give him the key.” Sam sighs then sits beside him.

“Thank you, Castiel. My brother’s forgetfulness is too bad to cure”

“Hey, I can hear you! Stop being a bitch and give your brother some credit.” Dean yells from the kitchen and Sam’s yelling back too.

“Jerk.” But he can hear Sam’s chuckle. They seems really close to each other unlike him and his brothers, they never have something like this.

“Alright, your dinner is ready.” Dean giggles while carrying the saucepan, he stands up and going to help but Dean’s already placed it on the table. He goes back to the kitchen and takes a pot with him.

“Spaghetti.” He mumbles, Dean faces him and frowns.

“You don’t like it?” Castiel gasps and shakes his head.

“No! Actually I really like it.”

“Yeah? Hope you enjoy mine then.” Dean beams to him and starts to serve. Castiel also grins to him too.

“Ahem, I’m still here too.” Sam clears his throat. Castiel laughs dryly with his protest.

 

“Thank you for invite me join your dinner, Dean. Your spaghetti is very luscious.” Dean smiles shyly and takes all the plates on the table. Castiel reaches out to help him but Dean shakes his head.

“Nah, you better go home. It’s late now and thanks again Cas. If you didn’t come and give me the key I’ll be outside and might punch my brother.” He can hear Sam sayingsomething about punching who.

“Yes, I – uh – I’ll see you around then.”

“Yeah, have a safe drive Cas.”

“Good bye, Dean. And see you later Sam.”

“Good bye Castiel.”

 

He can conclude that Dean’s very charming, he really wants to know more about this man. He wants to be around him and – fine – he might fall in love with Dean but still might. Maybe it just liking despite himself feeing so happy being around Dean – it’s too fast, too sudden. He just met Dean like – what? 3 times? How could he falling in love with someone he just met for a few times? It’s not love at first sight or any close but still – feeling is complicated. Castiel keeps this thought deep down in his mind, it can’t be love.

 

No.

 

When he reaches his apartment, he clears his head inside the shower and tries so hard to sleep. But he can’t, inside his head is all about Dean – like he’s haunted by the most gorgeous ghost – what? Why would he describe Dean as gorge–

* * *

  
Castiel flinches, he doesn’t know when did he fall asleep just the last thing in his head is he described Dean as gorgeous. _Oh, stop Castiel. You better go to work._ He drags himself out of bed and finds out that today is Saturday. Should he go back to sleep? It just 6 in the morning. And he thinks about the lake he went last week. The sun isn’t rise yet, he should go there. Castiel brushes his teeth and walks to the lake.

 

It’s beautiful like he thought, when sunlight reflects on the water – it’s sparkling, also with the green leaves of the trees then he thinks about something similar, something green and sparkling. _No, not again. Stop!_ He shakes his head to banish those remarkable bright green eyes out of his head. He’s not going to think about anything relate to Dean. No.

And he fails.

All day long, looks like everything around him can relate to Dean. When he’s in the kitchen, his apron reminds him of Dean’s apron – his key, his beer, his lunch box or even himself.

He’s being _haunted_ , apparently.

* * *

  
“Woah, Castiel. You look like you haven’t slept all the weekend.” He looks up at Sam after finished his 3rd cup of coffee. He’s quite right, every time he tried to sleep Dean’s here. Well, not all the time – just the time his head was blank when he didn’t have anything to do.

“Blame your brother for that.” He mutters then almost drops the cup by taking it to the sink.

“Blame who what?”

“Never mind, just stupid thing.” He tries to escape from this situation but Sam obstructs him with his body.

“I don’t think so, Castiel. We need to talk, I can’t let you work like this – okay? It’s not good and we have to fix it.” Castiel sighs with Sam’s stubbornness but he knows this man’s well-intentioned.

“Fine, let’s go back to my room.”

 

“So what’s bothering you?” He sighs before gives Sam an answer.

“Your brother.” Sam’s eyes widen and he gasps.

“What!?” Yes, that’s the exact respond he expected. “But how? I spent this weekend with him and he doesn’t have your number, or he does?”

“Uh – no, not in person or voice.” Sam frowns at him. Alright he can do this. After took a real deep breath he finally utters. “He’s – in my head.”

“So you have a crush on my brother.” Sam chuckles then gazes at him.

“No, it’s not – fine. Maybe it is.” Castiel looks down on his desk to escapes Sam’s gaze and when he looks up Sam gives him a knowing look. “What?”

“Oh, come on, Castiel. I know that kind of feeling, I was just like you when I have a crush on Jess.”

“Then what should I do?”

“You’re older than me, Castiel. You should know better.”

“But I –”

“Don’t tell me you have never dated.”

“I was going to say I have never made a first move.”

“Oh, okay. Just ask him out for a date. He’ll definitely say ‘yes’ trust me.” He nods and memorizes Sam’s advice. It doesn’t sound so hard, is it? “By the way, good luck, Castiel. I have to get back to work now.”

After Sam left, he’s with himself again – thinking about Sam’s advice. Should he? Should he really ask Dean out? Is it really love? _Oh, stop Castiel. You better do your work._ He closes his eyes trying to concentrate to his work, inhales, exhales, takes a deep breath and exhales. After repeated that a few times, he can finally focus in his work which is good.

 

Castiel goes back home after work and sinking in his deep thought and finally he decides that he’ll ask Dean out this Saturday then he’ll take Dean to the lake. Oh, also he needs a bouquet too and what should the flowers be? But he doesn’t think Dean would like bouquet, he should buy him a flower instead – right, that’d be better. He’s so excited maybe because his first time to make a first move. Excited and also nervures. Perhaps he should ask Sam to help, right – tomorrow at work.

And this night, he’s not haunted anymore – he falls asleep with happiness.

* * *

  
A few days later he’s at work at usual, everything is the same except – Sam – He seems worry about something, something that really matter. Whatever it is he doesn’t want Sam to be like this, and he asks him but Sam avoids answering. So he gives in but still concerns about his friend.

The next day Sam isn’t better and Jessica isn’t doing well, she is just like Sam the day before. What’s going on in this office really? But he doesn’t think it’s their relationship problem, of course not then again what is it? Castiel tries to stay focus on his work however he doesn’t like seeing his friends distress. Nevertheless, how can he make it better?

 

Finally Friday, the day before asking Dean out. His attention goes back on the date again when he reaches the office there’s no sign of Sam or Jessica, a few minutes later Sam calls him.

“Hello Sam?”

“Y – yeah, it’s me Castiel.” His voice cracks and it sounds really awful.

“You okay?”

“Not really, I – uh – I’ve got a cold and it turn out Jess too.” So that’s why they seem really bad lately.

“You both can stay at home, no need to worry.”

“Yeah, t – thank you. I’ll – see you later then.”

“Good bye Sam and I hope you and Jessica will be better soon.” He sighs, at least he knows now his friends are alright. So he can finally focus on his work.

Instead of working his mind runs all over riotously and the main target it runs to – Dean – again he wonders is this mind’s really his? Why can’t he control any of it? It looks like Dean’s controlling it not him. Huh, nonsense. He should really start to working, of course he should.

* * *

  
It’s the day. Castiel gets up when his clock says 7.30 – time to prepare. He looks at the mirror in the bathroom, his hair’s less messy – beard already shaved. He thinks he ready now, in his usual white bottom down, instead of suit pants he chooses tight black jeans. He hesitates to wear his blue tie but wears it, people always say he’s looking better with tie.

Before straight to Dean’s house he goes to the nearby flower shop. The sweet scents hit him as he walks in, the florist is plump middle-aged woman who’s smiling when he reaches the counter.

“Welcome Mister. Can I help you?”

“I –uh – I’m going to by a flower.”

“May I ask for what occasion?”

“A date.” He whisper and the florist smiles wilder.

“What a lucky woman to be your date.”

“Actually it’s – uh – he.” She gasps a little but still smiling.

“Then he’ still the lucky man, I may suggest a flower instead of a bouquet. Sir, do you want me to recommend a flower or you have something in your mind?” He looks aroundthe shop and finds what he needs.

“I’d like to buy white lily over there.” She strolls to get white lily with green center that reminds him of Dean, he grins a little wilder when she uses bright blue ribbon ties around its stalk.

“Thank you.” He says after takes his flower and pays. It looks lovely and he’s sure Dean will like it. Now he’s in his car places the flower carefully and starts to drive when his phone rings. He parks on the side walk and picks up, it’s Sam.

 

“Hello Sam. I’m going to your house now, I can’t wait really.” He doesn’t know that he sounds really cheerful, imagines about him and Dean. Sure that this day is going to be the best day of his life – or so he thinks.

“Castiel, you have to listen to me carefully and don’t panic, okay?” Castiel tries to swallow his worry but Sam makes him feel unpleasant. He hears Sam taking a deep breath before he says. “Dean – Dean’s dead.” Sam pauses to wait for his respond but he can’t. Sam must be kidding him, how could that happened?

“Sam, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Castiel laughs dryly after brought back his mind.

“No, Castiel. I’m serious. Look, you’ve to calm down – don’t panic, please Castiel, say something.” He doesn’t hear what Sam’s saying since, He’s shocked.

Why God have to do this to him. Why can’t he just – before he can notice tears come streaming down his cheeks and he can’t even wipe it. He’s too shocked to do anything when he turns to look at the flower he prepared to give it to Dean, he cries more. He haven’t cry this much since he’s in 3rd grade. The only thing in his mind is – Why Dean? – and now it’s – Why him? – Why God have to make him love Dean and take him away, just – why can’t he be happy?

“Castiel, are you there? Shit, you okay?” He almost forgot that he hasn’t hung up yet.

“Y- yes, Sam. I’m alright.” His voice cracks and instable still his tears haven’t stopped.

“Dude, you don’t sound okay. Where are you?” He tries so hard to make his voice stop cracking and it didn’t work.

“I’m fine, Sam. I’ll – I’ll see you at church, right. I have to go see you at your house. Good bye Sam.”

“Cas – ” He hangs up before Sam can finish. After took a moment to calm down, he start to drive to the house. And he’s finally here to face Dean for the last time. There are some people that he’s unfamiliar with, he assumes that they’re Dean’s friends. Sam’s here standing in front of his brother’s coffin. They make an eye contact when Sam looks up from the floor and rushes toward them. He bundles his flower tighter and walks politely to meet Sam.

“I’m sorry, Castiel. I’m so sorry.” Sam grabs his shoulder and says sorry over and over.

“It’s sudden, Sam. I understand but how?” Sam stares at him with teary eyes, he bites his lips and explains

“He’d got a prion disease, as you know he’s always forgetful – that’s one of the symptoms and we just went to hospital this week because Dean suddenly fainted and found out he’d got this disease.” Castiel nods calmly and thinks it must be on the day Sam acted differently. “When I told Jess, she’s just like me – shocked, scared don’t know what to do. Dean just laughed you know? He laughed when the doctor told him that he won’t live longer than a week and I just –” Sam starts to cry, his body shivers with distress.

“Dean’s brave man, the bravest man and the best brother to me. Castiel, he took care of me when he’s just a kid. I – I can’t.” Sam sits on the stool and sobbing, he truly understands Sam’s pain – how can he bare a pain like this? “Last few days, it’s so much worse. He barely remember our family – or even himself. But he still remember me and you, he talked about you a lot, Castiel. I don’t know how but he seems remembering you.” Sam looks up at him with a sad eyes.

“May I?” Castiel gulps turns his face to the coffin and back to Sam.

“Of course, come this way.” They walk to the open Coffin, Dean’s in black t-shirt and green overshirt with his usual leather jacket on the outside and his jeans – his booth. Everything looks the same, he’s beautiful and peaceful – just like he’s sleeping not – Castiel smiles a little for the first time since he arrived, it’s a sad painful smile.

“He looks beautiful like always.” He reaches his hands out and gripped the edge of the coffin then looks at Sam. “Can I put this flower in here, I bought this for him this morning. Look, its center’s green like Dean’s eyes and the ribbon it’s blue just like mine.” Castiel prattles like he’s lost his mind, Sam gazes bitterly and pats his shoulder again.

“Yes, Castiel. I’ll leave you with Dean here – I – uh –” And Sam’s gone, there are just him and Dean. His beautiful Dean. Castiel moves closer and start to talk with Dean’s body, he sits down on the stool next to him.

“Hello Dean, you know what today I planned to ask you out – yes for a date but I think it’s too late. I want to say this Dean, I’ve never believe in love at first sight and no, this isn’t.” His finger trace over Dean’s cheek, it’s still soft as he’s imagined. “I still can’t believe myself for falling in love with the guy I just met for 3 times, Dean 3 times. I’m such a fool, right.” Castiel chuckles softly and continue.

“I know it’s sound crazy but I love you, Dean. I do love you and this – this flower – I bought it for you. You should see me at the last weekend, I can’t sleep – you know? In my head there’s only you – you – you, like I’m haunted by the most gorgeous ghost. I know that I’m not going to be alright with this – not now but I’ll, Dean. Still I don’t think I’ll ever forget you not now or ever.” His eyes lock on Dean’s face while trace his soft hair.

“I’ve never been this talkative before, so – uhm – I should –” Castiel stands up and gently places his flower on Dean’s holding hand. He hesitates before bends over to whisper to Dean’s ear.

“Good bye, Dean.” _My almost lover_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hope you enjoy this :) It's not easy for me to write but I did it! Tell me what's your opinion about this story, I'd love to read all of your comment. Love you my lovely reader ♥


End file.
